marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades (Earth-616)
| Abilities = Pluto is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is particularly adept at using his energy powers in conjunction with his physical attributes in combat situations. Although he typically prefers to use minions, Pluto is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is particularly skilled in employing his energy manipulating capabilities during combat situations. He is skilled in the use of the axe and the sword. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Olympian Battle Armor: Pluto wears Olympian battle armor made of enchanted, virtually indestructible adamantium. * Helmet: Pluto is in possession of a helmet that renders him invisible and undetectable, even to his fellow gods. | Transportation = * Mystical Chariot: Pluto sometimes rides a mystical chariot capable of flight and traversing the dimensions. | Weapons = * Adamantium Battleaxes: Pluto owns several Adamantium battleaxes; he can use these axes to channel his magical energies if he so chooses. Pluto has also made occasional use of potent mystical items such as; * The Gem of Tartarus: Which encased the four original Defenders within an enchanted pillar which Strange's magic, Radd's Power Cosmic, and the Hulk and Namor's tremendous brute force could not damage, though the Gem itself was fragile and swiftly shattered with one slash from Hellcat. | Notes = | Trivia = In Greek Mythology, Pluto (Hades) was a grim god, but not a maligned one, having nothing in common with the Christian devil, but yet, because of his connection to the dead, he has been depicted as a sinister and diabolical character in the Marvel Universe as well as in Disney's “Hercules.” In mythology, he has such an affinity to the underworld that it would be incomprehensible to him to allow anyone else to rule it. He has been portrayed more accurately in the DC Universe and “The Legendary Journeys” cosmology. While prevalent in the history of the “Legendary Journeys” timeline, Hades has barely shown any known activity in the DC Universe as he does in the Marvel Universe. :It should be noted that that the position of “god of dead” is often not equal to “god of death” or “god of the underworld.” While some cultures do unite the roles, they are not always preclusive. In Greek-Roman myth, Hades is the god of the dead while his vizier, Thanatos, the god of death, is the actual presence who guides the dead to the underworld. In Celtic Myth, Mider rules the divinities of the underworld while his son Arawn is the god of dead. In African myth, Ndriananadhary rules the underworld while Damballah rules the dead and Sagbata represents the forces of death. In Mexican myth, there are twelve lords of the underworld and one god, Ahpuch, who rules over the dead. Even in Egyptian myth, Osiris and Seth are, respectively, god of the dead and god of death. In Norse myth, Odin serves the role as god of the honored dead, while Hela rules over the spirits of those not admitted into Odin’s Valhalla, a Hall of Heroes In several cultures, especially Mexican and Native American lore, the underworld is the birthplace of mankind, the location where gods created mortals, and the location where humans return after death. | Links = * Pluto (Olympian) at marvel.com * Pluto (Olympian) at marveldirectory.com * Pluto at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' * The Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Deities Category:Darkforce Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Regeneration Category:Magicians Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Absorption Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Sega - Thor